Sun Crusher
The Sun Crusher was an Imperial Battle station and factory constructed during the Roman Wars. Description Design The Sun Crusher was spherical in shape just like the Death star but had extra large command towers on top and Energy pylons on the sides. The station was 167 km in diameter and had hundreds of levels inside. The trench located on the stations equator housed the stations hangar bays that were small so they the station could fit more. Each hangar bay could hold a few dozen star fighters or larger freighters. The station included a shaft in the middle of the station that supplied ships and other vehicles. The shaft took up most of the interior with smaller sub sections around the shaft. Armaments and Defense The Sun Crusher had thousands of turbo lasers located in the interior of the station and turbo laser towers on the exterior. The two power pylons on the station provided impenetrable shields that could only be deactivated from an outside source such as Maximus Prime. Once deactivated, hostile ship could fly around the station and attack. The reactor core could only be reached and destroyed by ships by accessing a gate on the stations surface that could only be opened by Imperial personnel or by force by deactivating the power pylons at the same time. History Roman Wars The Sun Crusher began construction when Roman rose to power in the Empire. The construction was finally finished in 157 ABY where it would mostly create ships for the fleet. The station was later used for intimidation for the people of the galaxy. The Sun Crushers identity was found however a year before on Wayland after the rebels rescued Andres and Tim from the Empire. The reveal caused the Empire to try to cover up the rumors and move construction to Ignis Edge. The Sun Crushers first real destruction of a planet was Ignis Edge after the battle had ended and Ade Turner ordered for the station to destroy the planet to kill remaining rebels. The Sun Crusher then went back to Maximus Prime to gain more power. The same year the rebels launched their final attack on the Empire to destroy the Sun Crusher. The Sun Crushers shields were deactivated on Maximus Prime, allowing the rebels to invade the hangars and shut down the pylons, opening the gate to the reactor. The rebels destroyed the station by blowing the reactor. Remains Most of the station made it's way back to the surface of Maximus Prime. Chunks of the station were scavenged by pioneers moving to the planet to scavenge it's remains. What was left of the station were it's expensive metals, data logs, ships, money, and other artifacts. Layout Hangar Bays The hangar bays were quite standard and served the purpose of holding starcrafts. Deck 1 Deck 1 was the name of the main hallways that connected all parts of the station. Command Towers The command towers gave orders to the fleet and offered a view of operations. There were four identical towers on top of the station.